action, romance, and multiverse
by Keiser
Summary: tasked to make the good guys lives better ands ruin the day for the bad guys all in the most chaotic way possible. involves superOC and his room mates as well as his dnd group.


Prologue- two potheads and a nerds heavy assault squad

Reincarnation is quite the subjective term when one actually thinks about it. Such as one young man does during his friends DnD session. The situation had the four local roleplayers plus two high as kite roommates in the living room of the shared four bedroom house finding out when he started thinking about his DnD characters as well as the OCs he writes into his trashy fanfiction. In the end he thought so hard on it that his ponderings notified an interdimentional police system and was about to be purged from existence along with all that could be connected to him. Unfortunately in sixty two percent of the timelines that our young man reaches this point all traces of his existence are purged from the past, present, and ,future of the timeline. The other thirty eight percent are only saved on the whims of various higher beings, plainswalkers, kalideskopic trolls or what ever else happened to take notice of them at the time.

Of the thirty eight percent that escaped with their existence intact only two percent of those survived the coming year in multi verse flux. Given that this is still two percent of infinity there were plenty. Of those that survived their first year however there were only 6 iterations of the boy that was reincarnated and only the one actually got to actually meet his interdimentional benefactor when an indescribable portal of lights colors and darkness fused evenly into one opened in the center of his living room floor in a sort of pseudo summoning ritual.

For some unknown reason when the entity attempted to introduce itself the two bakers took a hit and proceeded to explain exactly who he was and why he was there much to the fear of what turned out to be Yami from DBZ universe 13 aka Naruto-verse. After promptly dropping the fact that the stoners knew more about what's going on than anyone else including the God we dealt business with Yami for how to deal with his offer.

Yami was in the bad graces of his sister Kami for the Kaguya event that wasn't meant to be so bad and got out of hand quite fast. Kami is upset that she has to set up chosen children of her own because doing so is a guarantee that they will suffer but the alternative is worse. Furthermore while Yami wants us to help garner Kami's favor he can't go against his very nature, chaos. To do so would insite destruction.

We managed to find a way to adhere to Yami's nature as well as allow us leeway to act on the right side of things without just spreading wanton destruction across the lands. We decided that each of us would go through what would essentially be a character creation for our reincarnation. Furthermore we would do them separate causing us to have to figure out our companions stats after the start of the game. We decided to leave the duty of who finds a way to gather us all in universe 13 to a die roll and it ended up on James the younger of the two potheads.

With the roll players (karen)

Here I was designing a character sheet for the body I'm going to be born into. I figure I should keep it simple. I can already guess what derik will throw down and those two are gonna be essentially the same unpredictable ridiculous scheme. Oh well let's see here Orochimaru's lab transferred to ROOT, definitely. Fusion of aburame nara and kurama bloodlines sounds like my style. Complete control of body mass should allow me to appear at any age I want. Transfer to standard ANBU age 10 retire to jounin forces age 11. Done.

With the roll players (garry)

Blind sniper. twin brother of hyuuga hinata disappeared during kumo kidnapping, presumed dead. Found on doorstep of fallout sniper boone's wife taken in taught to use a twenty millimeter mossenburg due to enhanced strength. Byakugan range at age five seven miles, used to substatute scope on rifle travels with armored wolf found in wastes that stands at four and a half foot tall. Due to radiation poisoning hasn't grown past three foot. Accompanied the queen of ice.

With the roleplayers (sarah)

Queen of ice. Younger sister of haku yuki that messed up a fuuinjutsu seal. Known for impenetrable portals of ice that spew unending army's of minions made out of diamond hard ice as well as never dieing. Accompanied by blind siper.

With the roleplayers (derik)

This is it my time to shine born a saiajin warrior with a base power of sixteen thousand. At age of four summoned to TokiToki city as future warrior. Age eight defeats demon God of time as super saiajin four and is thrown out of the time crack to universe two. Picked up and trained by yautja blooded at age ten. Gifted two unique sets of yautja armor and weaponry one for the ss4 state and the other for base state. Both are powered by ki and made of the katchin from TokiToki several hunts later earn my own ship to scout new places. Ship comes to universe 13 with me.

With the stoners (mack)

Male, civilian, S-class flee on sight . traveled the Mojave known as courier six. Weapons collector. Connection with big MT follows to universe 13.

With the stoners (james)

FEMALE civilian, S-class flee on sight. Traveled the DC wasteland as the lone wanderer. Stealth expert, precision gunner. In one day finds and collects all of the party in the wasteland in a suped up war mobile and port it to derik before porting the party into the middle of Karen's retirement ceremony. God she's gonna hate me for that.

 **Well to those that follow me I know It seems like I have a lot of stories but they just don't stand up to the quality of writing that I expect from myself if anyone wants the ideas take them they are free I don't care my opinion is that the idea is like a child and it pain's me to see my children stagnate in my care so if someone does a better job with my children than I am proud. This new project has taken a long time to get started and so I wouldn't say to expect very frequent updates. The fact is I need someone to coauthor this or for someone to take my plot and expand a story for me. Anyways until next chapter read and review.**


End file.
